The Occlusion
by Yukitarina
Summary: Ketika Malfoy mengejek Harry dan ibunya. Happy belated birthday for Severus Snape.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters._

_Setting: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

*

**

**The Occlusion**

**

*

"Hei, darah campuran kotor! Campuran Muggle-penyihir tidak berguna!" panggil Malfoy, mengejek seperti biasanya. Anak-anak Slytherin yang berada di sekelilingnya ikut menyeringai senang. Mengejek Harry memang merupakan hobi tak tergantikan.

"Abaikan saja," kata Hermione tenang, menggamit lengan Harry dan mengajaknya pergi melewati jalan lain. Jalan mana saja, asal tidak melewati gerombolan itu. "Abaikan saja, Harry."

"Aku tidak percaya di saat-saat seperti ini kau mau melewati jalan lain, Hermione," gertak Harry, tangannya terkepal. Keinginannya untuk membalas ejekan Malfoy harus kalah oleh inisiatif Hermione. "Kau akan ke kelas Arithmancy, kan? Kalau melewati jalan lain kau akan terlambat, apalagi bila di tengah jalan nanti kita bertemu Peeves. Dia akan menarik-narik rambutmu seperti kemarin." Sebenarnya Harry cuma beralasan—ia tetap ingin melewati Malfoy agar bisa menendangnya.

"Kalau kita melewati Malfoy dan kau berkelahi dengannya, Hermione akan lebih terlambat," sahut Ron, meskipun dia juga ingin ikut berpartisipasi menendang Malfoy.

"Apa kau tahu cara Muggle buang air, Potter?!" Malfoy mengejek lagi, dengan suara lebih menggelegar. "Ibumu kan Muggle, Potter, bagaimanakah cara _ibumu _buang air?! Mungkin hantunya bisa mengajari kami…"

Ucapan itu langsung membuat Harry berbalik dan menerjang Malfoy hingga si Slytherin itu terlempar keras membentur tembok.

"Harry!" Hermione spontan membentak.

"Hajar dia, Harry!" seru Ron.

"_Impedimenta_!" teriak Harry, ketika Malfoy berusaha untuk berdiri. Mantra Harry membuatnya terlempar ke belakang dan membentur tembok lagi.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dingin tidak menyenangkan yang sudah mereka kenal.

"Potter, Sir!" Pansy Parkinson langsung mencicit marah. "Potter menggunakan sihir di koridor!"

Mata hitam Severus Snape yang selayak lorong hitam itu menyipit memandang Harry. Harry, yang masih dirundung kemarahan tidak berbatas, sudah bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang akan dilakukan guru Ramuan itu, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak menghina keluarganya (keluarga Dursley tidak terhitung, tapi). Detensi, bahkan hukuman di Azkaban pun tidak ada artinya bila dibandingkan dengan harga dirinya.

"Ingin cari perhatian lagi, Potter?" tanya Snape dengan suara rendah.

"Dia mengejek ibu saya!" sentak Harry. Sedetik kemudian barulah ia sadar betapa kekanakan suaranya, dan bahwa tidak ada gunanya memberitahukan hal itu pada Snape, mengingat Snape juga sering sekali menindasnya dengan mengejek ayahnya.

Sesuatu melintas di mata hitam Snape, tetapi tidak seorang pun memperhatikannya. Anak-anak Slytherin sibuk memapah Malfoy, Hermione dan Ron sibuk menenangkan Harry, dan Harry sendiri berusaha untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari guru yang sangat ia benci itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sir!" Malfoy mengambil kesempatan. "Potter saja yang _sok selebriti_, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi dan seperti biasa, Sir, tidak segan melanggar peraturan!"

"Ejekanmu memang keterlaluan, Malfoy," sahut Ron sebal. "Mengapa kau menanyakan cara ibu Harrybuang air? Mengapa kau tidak menganalisa saja dirimu sendiri, yang aku yakin pasti tidak akan bisa buang air tanpa ditemani Myrtle Merana."

Wajah Malfoy spontan merah padam tanpa melewati merah dulu, sementara Harry spontan terbahak. _Bagus sekali, Ron_, pikirnya. Hanya Ron satu-satunya sahabatnya yang berani mengatakan hal sekasar itu di depan seorang guru.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang memperhatikan kilat yang melintas di mata Snape, meskipun kali ini kilat itu lebih kentara dari sebelumnya.

"Kau seharusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri, Malfoy," kali ini Hermione berkata dingin.

Malfoy semakin naik darah. "Tutup mulutmu, Darah-lumpur sial—"

"Cukup!" bentak Snape.

Malfoy langsung terdiam.

Tidak ada seorang pun punya kesempatan untuk menganalisa apa arti bentakan itu, karena Snape langsung berkata, "Detensi, Potter."

Wajah Malfoy dan gerombolannya langsung bercahaya karena gembira, sementara mata Ron dan Hermione membesar tidak percaya. Harry sendiri pasrah, tentu saja—Snape bisa melakukan lebih buruk dari itu.

"P…Profesor Snape, tapi—"

"Kantorku, nanti malam pukul sembilan," Snape memotong ucapan Hermione, kemudian berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, jubah hitamnya berdesir tertiup angin.

Hermione segera menarik Harry untuk kembali melangkah. "Sudah kubilang, kan?!" kata gadis itu kesal. "Sekarang kita benar-benar terlambat, _kan_?!"

"_Sorry_," kata Harry lirih.

Sementara itu, Snape terus melangkah menuju kantornya. Ekspresinya masih susah ditebak dan datar seperti sebelumnya.

Kendalikan emosimu. Atau emosimu akan mengendalikanmu. Orang-orang yang mudah diprovokasi, orang-orang yang membiarkan diri mereka diperdaya oleh emosi…dalam artian, orang-orang _lemah_…merekalah yang akan berakhir menjadi mangsa empuk Pangeran Kegelapan.

Dan Severus Snape pun tetap tenang, datar, penuh kebencian, dan tidak menunjukkan perasaan, sekalipun hatinya begitu tercabik mengetahui murid favoritnya mengejek wanita yang ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

*

**

**End**

**

*


End file.
